Domain name system (DNS) redirection (also known as uniform resource locator (URL) redirection, URL forwarding, domain redirection, and/or domain forwarding) is a technique for making a web page available under many URLs. A DNS redirection service may provide an Internet link that redirects users to desired content. DNS redirection may be used for several reasons. For example, if a user mistypes a URL address (e.g., “www.exmaple.com”), DNS redirection may redirect the user's browser to a correct URL address (e.g., “www.example.com”). Organizations often register these misspelled domains and re-direct them to the correct location. In another example, DNS redirection may be used if a web site is moving to a new domain (e.g., if a web site changes its domain name, if two web sites merge, etc.). However, DNS redirection is not available for mobile communication devices (e.g., wireless telephones, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) connected to the Internet.